Only with you
by Ritter Sport
Summary: CharlieUsagi. Christmas with the Weasleys, a different experience for this young blonde. Finally, the young Hime is in love and found her soul mate. Yet us he the one? She must chose now, her future lies in her own hands. RR


Merry Belated Christmas everybody! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed **Stuck with you**. Thank you! I know it's late for a Christmas Vignette. But heck, I am still going to post this thing! ^^; Gomen for it's delay. I was very busy. Anyway, the Severus/Usagi fic will probably be out on New Year. ^^; So anyway, here's the Charlie/Usagi fic everybody!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this little idea.

~

_**"Only with you"**_

_-Elisabeth, the Ultimate Harry/Usagi fan_

  


"Here it is," grinned the 26 year old Charlie Weasley, pointing at the snowy Burrow . "Home sweet home," He starred at his old childhood home with misty eyes. The whole yard was covered in a thick blanket of snow. A huge snowman stood in the middle of the yard, waving his arms merrily at him. Little snow gnomes pranced around the lot, scaring several chickens in the process. Colorful lights virtually hung everywhere on the house, with little christmas figures running up and about the windows. A warm. glowing aura covered the house, making it look welcoming. Sighing contently, he turned to his blonde haired companion and grinned ruefully. "Ready?"

The blonde sneezed loudly and dropped her bags into the snow. She gazed at Charlie for a second before turning to the house. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes for a second before quickly turning on her heels and grabbing her bags, "Perhaps next year..."

"Usagi," sighed Charlie, grabbing the wrist of the 25 year old Usagi Tsukino and whirling her around.

"I'm pretty sure that your parents can manage without me this year..." she sputtered, pulling her wrist free from his steel grip. After years of working with dragons, he surely managed to gain the strength of that of a giant. She scowled, still trying to pull herself free. "We can just invite them you know..."

"And risk getting killed by my mum?" he asked sort of ruefully. Chuckling upon seeing her scowl, he released her. The momentum caught her by surprise and she toppled backwards into the snow. He heard her curse softly under her breath and he smirked. "We can't," he said simply, ignoring the fallen woman. Stepping over her, he picked up his bags and marched his way across the snow.

Anger slowly bubbled in the blonde and she began to wonder why she even put up with him sometimes. Glaring at his retreating back, she wondered why she didn't kick him when he stepped over him. Scowling, she stood up, and grabbed her bags in a swift motion. Stomping after Charlie, a rousing feeling of suspicion crossed her. "Why pray tell can't we?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She saw him fidget, and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Her eyebrow twitched, he was sweating where in fact it was virtually below 0º here. "There is something you aren't telling me..."

Charlie shook his head, shaking off some snowflakes in the process. "Nothing," 

_There she saw it! He shifted his eyes...ha! She knew it! He was lying..._

A triumphant cat like look crossed her face, "I know that look," she said, pointing a finger at him. "You _are_ lying!

"Nothing dear....really," he chuckled fakely, mustering a smile. Upon raching the patio, they could hear muffled talking inside. "Really,"

_'Ha, and pigs fly...really.'_ mused Usagi, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Really?" she leered, an inquisitive look crossed her face. She watched him knock on the door slightly annoyed. Her eyebrow twitched as she watched him shift from one foot to another. She lost it.

"I _swear_ Charlie Weasley, if you don't tell me what your hidding, I'll---"

"Alright already!" he sighed, raising his arms in exasperation. Sure, he'd be facing dire consequences once she knows what he was hidding, but heck, he'd rather face her punishments after she learnt what he was hidding from him. If she found out from somebody else (Which she undoubtedly would), the consequences were unspeakable. That he had learned the hard way. He gulped, upon seeing her peeved face.

"Good," smiled Usagi, faintly hearing the moved inside the house. She looked up at him expectantly. He was very tall, too tall for his own good. "So?"

"Well the thing is..." said Charlie, looking for the right words to break it to her gently. He was looking straight into doom's eyes, that was for sure. The door knob turned, oblivious to both of them.

"They don't know about you and me. Infact, they don't know about _you_ at all,"

"**_WHAT?!_**"

"_Welcome home Charlie!_"

The door behind them burst open by an exhuberant Mrs. Weasley. She hugged the speechless Charlie with all her might, oblivious to the seething Usagi. "Look how you've grown!" she clucked, holding him in arms length and examining him with misty eyes.

"How _dare_ you!" hissed Usagi, anger practically rolling off her in waves. Grabbing her bags with a huff, she marched down the steps and headed straight for the gates.

"Usagi!" cried Charlie, peeling himself off his mother. Stumbling over his bags clumsily, he toppled down the stairs and landed on the snowy ground in heap. Scrambling to his feet, he quickly ran after the blonde. "Usagi, wait!"

"How _dare_ you not tell about me to your parents!" hissed the blonde, whirling around and glaring at him heatedly. She dropped her bags and poked him in the chest. "**How.dare.you!**"

He grabbed her wrist and stared at her with a regretful look. "I'm sorry,"

"Is that what I am? A lie?" Usagi asked, pulling her hand free and crossing her arms across her chest. "You've been lying to your parents and me! You told me you told them about me! That they were excited to finally meet me!"

Charlie pulled her arm this time, not letting her go. "I'm sorry, please. Now come inside,"

Usagi frowned, "I am _not_ going anywhere with you! Now-now, let go you---you big oaf you!" she snapped, pulling her arm. She glared at him, and again, she tugged but to no avail. Having had enough she stomped on his right foot---hard. He winced and automatically let go of her.

So she was petite, and some say, frail. But heck, she could deal some blows. She surely must've kicked butt in Japan being a Super Heroine. After the pain in his foot receeded, Charlie ran after her. "C'mon, please. I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

Usagi chose to ignore him and continued to march her way towards the gate. Nose held high, an aristocratic air about her. "Hmph,"

"You don't even know the way back home,"

Charlie smirked. There he got her. She stopped and dropped her bags. Her shouldered visibly sagged and she sighed loudly. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

Usagi nodded numbly. So he won. Ok, but that didn't mean it was over. She couldn't walk all the way back to civilization, and the Knight Bus surely doesn't drive by this time anymore.

Charlie grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm really, really, _really_ sorry." he said yet again. Picking up her bags with one hand, he kept his other arm around her and steered her towards the house. "Now let's get inside,"

Mrs. Weasley stared at her son with interest. He never told her that he had a girlfriend and by the looks of it he never told the blonde either. She eyed the couple warily. "Hurry up dear, it's getting really cold out there,"

Charlie nodded and steered Usagi up the steps. He looked at Usagi, she looked far from pleased. He mentally winced, tonight he would be getting a earful, that was for sure. He smiled at his mother, "Mum, I'd like you to meet Usagi Tsukino,"

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and pulled the young woman out her son's arms. She hugged the surprised blonde, "Nice to meet you dear," She held the surprised Usagi in arms lenght, "Don't bother with Charlie, he can be such a big oaf sometimes."

Usagi smiled, she liked the elder woman already. "I know," she said.

Mrs. Weasley beamed, "Now, how about we get you inside and warmed up," she said, leading the blonde into the house and leaving a speechless Charlie. "Oh and Charlie dear," called out Mrs. Weasley, slightly turning around to face her son. "Do bring all the bags in, will you?"

Charlie grumbled something about women joining forces and overpowering men. Struggling with five bags, he heaved them inside the Burrow and closed the door with a resounding thud. Smiling to himself contently, he hung up his coat and scarf next to Usagi's. He surveyed the Burrow, memories seeming to flood back to him.

"Charlie, would you hurry up and get inside?!"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. His mother sure liked to, how shall be put it, bother him too much. Really _too much._ "I'm already inside mum," he called back, slowly walking into the living room.

"Well hurry up and come here. Your tea will get cold," she sounded sort of snapish. He had an odd feeling she knew about the little disagreement between him and Usagi.

"Comming!"

Charlie grinned slightly as he entered the highly Christmas decorated living room. "Merry Christmas family!"

"Charlie!" exclaimed the 17 year old Ginny, running up and hugging her older brother around the torso. "Merry Christmas!"

Charlie laughed and sat himself down next to Usagi, who in turn scooted away from the man. A round of 'how are you?'s and 'Merry Christmas' spread through the entire room, as the family got themselves reaquainted. Usagi watched them with interest.

"So who is the lovely lady?" asked one twin, plopping right down next to her and swinging his arm around her. A goffy grin crept on his face as she blused.

Usagi opened her mouth to reply but George cut her short. "I'm George by the way, single and available," he added ruefully, wiggling his eyebrows upon receiving a giggle.

"And I," announced Fred, unceremoniously squeezing himself in between Usagi and Charlie. "am Fred, as single and available as my dear twin is,"

"I'm Ron," grinned another Red Head with freckles sitting next to the girl called Ginny. "This Bill," he added, pointing to the much taller Weasley brother.

"Heya!" greeted the Weasley.

"And that's Harry. Harry Potter," finished Ron, pointing to his best friend.

"So now that you know all of us," grinned Fred, also swinging his arm over her shoulder. "Tell us who you are!"

Usagi giggled softly as she was squashed by both twins. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," she said. A small smile crept on her face. "And sorry, I am _not_ as single and available as you are. sadly."

There was a moment of stunned silence as everybody minus Usagi starred at Charlie in utter shock. Usagi blushed and Charlie scratched his head.

"He meant to tell you, but apparently, he never did," added the blonde, sending Charlie a silent glare. She clasped her hands on her lap, hoping that the eerie silence would end soon.

Fred and George withdrew their arms around Usagi and sighed remorsefully. "Another dead end," muttered Fred, standing up and shaking his head sadly while walking back to his seat.

George shook his head, "Poor Usagi,"

Usagi covered her mouth to hide her laughter as Charlie began to argue with George about the "Poor Usagi" comment.

"By Merlin's beard!" gasped Mrs. Weasley, jumping out of her seat and grabbing Usagi's wrist. She starred at Usagi's ringfinger with huge eyes. Right there, a simple diamong ring twinkles back up at her.

"Mum, now that is what I've been wanting to tell you," said Charlie, as he was about to strangle George. He watched his mother shake. Surely she wasn't upset, right? "I, we, Usagi and I----"

_"My baby is getting married!"_

Mrs. Weasley hugged the dear life out of Usagi, who in turn blushed furiosuly from the sudden attention. "And to such a beautiful thing too!" beamed the older woman, staring at the blonde with misty eyes. She then scurried away and hugged Charlie fiercely.

Mr. Weasley slapped Charlie on the back heartily. "Congratualtions son. Never knew you had it in you..."

"Thanks dad," muttered Charlie sheepishly, while watching Usagi show an exhuberant Ginny her engagement ring.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend," muttered George, shaking his head in disbelief.

Fred nodded his head in agreement, "And now you're getting married. What will the world come to next?!"

"At least somebody is getting married here," said Bill, shaking his head in amusement. "You sure have given mum a great Christmas present,"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "I'm glad she didn't kill me yet for not telling her," he sighed.

Bill laughed, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he laughed and swatted him on the back. "Anyways, Congratulations! I hope you know who'll be the best man right?" He added with a wink before walking towards Usagi.

"Well, Congratulations." grinned Ron, shaking his brother's hand. "You do know that Mum will be expecting grandchildren sooner or later?"

"Do you have to remind me?!" groaned Charlie, blushing furiously.

Harry grinned, "Congratulations," he said. "You're really lucky,"

Charlie smiled and turned to watch Usagi laugh at Bill. "Yes, yes I am."

Ginny pulled Usagi's hand and stared down at the ring with huge eyes. "It's so pretty!"

Fred sighed loudly and swung an arm around Usagi. She in turn giggled softly. "You know," he began, looking quite thoughtful. "We should actually be feeling sorry for you,"

"Right," said George, also swinging his arm around Usagi. "But you know what? We're really lucky to have you get married into our family,"

Fred nodded, and grinned, "At least now we have a really great looking sister!"

Ginny glared at the two, "Why you!"

Usagi laughed, she liked the family already. She somehow felt at home. Smiling brightly, she turned to Charlie, who automatically turned to her. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She was in love, and nothing could stop her. Nothing.

~

"So do you forgive me?" asked Charlie tentatively, as he watched the blonde move around the room that she shared with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley didn't agree that they would share a room, yet alone a bed, saying that there should be no 'funny business' inside her home. He watched her get ready for bed, the silence that she was giving him was killing him. "Usa?"

She pulled on a clean shirt and finally turned around to face him. she was slightly ticked off now, since he had been asking the same question the entire time she was changing. Her glare didn't seem to last that long, as she saw him pull on a puppy dog face. She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "No, not really,"

Charlie grinned broadly and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a peach,"

Usagi shook her head in amusement, as she tied her long blonde hair in a braid. "I'm just a little angry that's all,"

Charlie hugged her waist and pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry alright. I really can't stand your silent treatment. It drove me mad throughout dinner."

Usagi giggled and swung her braided her behind her back. She turned to him and grinned slyly. "I like driving you crazy,"

Charlie chuckled and kissed her on the lips. She gladly responded and encircled her arms around his neck. She felt whole and complete with him. Something she didn't feel such a long time. She loved him dearly. She was sure she had found her soulmate.

"I love you," whispered Charlie, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Usagi sighed, "I love you too,"

Charlie hugged her close to him, enjoying her warmth around him. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he murmured into her ear.

Usagi smiled softly and touched his cheek. "You should be,"

Both leaned forward to share another soul searing kiss when somebody cleared his throat. Usagi and Charlie quickly jumped apart and blushed furiously.

"I know it's hard, but would you get back into your _own_ room Charlie?" asked Ginny somewhat exasperately. "As much as I enjoy watching you two gush around, I believe Mum would pop a vein if she finds you in the same bed with Usagi," She smirked upon seeing her older brother blush.

"Night dear," mumbled Charlie, kissing Usagi on the temple.

"Night," said the blonde, smiling at him and watching him leave the room. She watched Ginny grin broadly and laugh. "What?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled, "You got a silly smile on your face,"

Usagi sighed loudly and fell onto her bed. She really liked Ginny, she reminded her much of the senshi. She seemed to have the personality of nearly everyone of them. "I look like a school girl with a silly crush on somebody way older, right?"

Ginny nodded and starred down at the blonde with mirthful eyes. Soon both girls burst out laughing.

"You look like you're hopelessly in love," added the red head with a silly grin.

Usagi shook her head, she crossed her legs indian style and Ginny did the same. "I guess I am," she mused, another goofy grin appeared on her face.

Ginny's eyes danced in delight. She really liked Usagi already. She already somehow felt a sisterly bond for the girl. Usagi was like the sister she never had. "How did you meet my brother?"

Usagi smiled brightly and hugged her pillow, remembering the time she met Charlie.

~Flashback~

22 year old Tsukino Usagi stumbled out of the car with a scowl on her face. Taxi drivers these days were just there to harass people. She scowled even more when she tried to find the damned telephone both. It took her several more minutes to find the dingy booth and get inside. Dialing the Ministry number that she was given back in Japan, she placed the receiver to her ear.

"Name?" asked a mystical voice.

"Tsukino, Usagi." replied the blonde in a bored tone.

"Reason of visit?"

"I am the new secretary of the Minister of Magic Albus Dumbledore," answered the blonde stifly, watching a old couple hobble by the booth. A clanging sound resounded in the booth and a badge fell through the coin retrival hole.

_Tsukino, Usagi  
New Secretary of the Minister of Magic_

Usagi sighed loudly, and pinned on the badge onto her shirt. The floor of the booth slowly descended and everything in the muggle world slowly disappeared. She finally reached the floor with a soft 'ding' of the phonebooth. Surveying the floor, eveything look impecably clean. Sighing softly, she marched down the bustling hallway.

What seemed to be like an eternity, she finally reached two huge oak doors. A Golden sign hung on the wall next to the door. "Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic". Smiling softly, she knocked once before entering the room.

"Good afternoon Albus," greeted the young woman, smiling softly at the old man behind the huge oak table.

Dumbledore smiled, "Good afternoon Serenity,"

Usagi rolled her eyes, "You don't have to call me that. Usagi would do nicely," She said, with a hint of annoyance.

"I see you have gotten my letter," said Dumbledore, gesturing for the blonde to sit down across him. "Thank you for accepting,"

"Well, I couldn't decline. Seeing that nearly 50 owls swarmed my apartment," muttered the blonde, plopping into the plush chair. She shook her head ruefully as she saw the bundles of letteres littered around on his table. "Headmaster of Hogwarts and now also Minister of Magic, how do you do it Albus?"

"My charm,"

Usagi rolled her eyes and laughed, "Your charm indeed," She stopped and starred at him for a moment, "But seriously, why do you need me?"

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Aside from the assistance I need in organizing things," commented the Minister, gesturing to his littered desk. "Your mother has told me that you needed a little work,"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "My mother? Did she come to you?"

Dumbledore chuckled hearitly, "Oh yes she did. Quite unexpected actually I was reading the Daily Prophet that time. Scared the living daylights out of me. And did you know that ----"

"Your point Albus,"

The old man chuckled, "Ah yes. Your mother. She told me that you needed a little work. A little practice perhaps, to know politics works and such. In preparation for your reign as Queen."

"Oh,"

"And also, I believe she told me that you had a desire to _leave_ Japan for a while now. Is that so? Something about a disagreement with your senshi? Do tell," added the Minister, folding his hands. He stared at the young princess with interest.

Usagi shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. "It was nothing." muttered the blonde sighing softly. Her spirits dampened of the memory. "A simple disagreement. You know, the whole "when you're 22 you must get married" scenario. But I don't want to get married, seeing that Mamoru dumped me, lost his name as prince and is now so to speak married to one of his co-doctors. The senshi want me to get married, soon. Or else Crystal Tokyo wont be created before the great freezing."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe you would make the right choice soon." he smiled knowingly down at the blonde. "Now I think you wish to head to your own office." he pointed to the door next to the big bookshelf. "Behind that door is your office, make your self comfortable."

Usagi stood up and smiled. "Thank you very much,"

Dumbledore smiled, "It is wonderfuly to see you again child," he said, watching the princess walk towards the door.

She opened the door and turned to him one last time. "And it is wonderful to see you, grandfather,"

~

Usagi looked down at the folder briefly before looking up and barely avoiding an auror. It was her first assignment, she had to meet with a trained wizard from Romania. Supposedly, he worked there with Dragons. Studies them, trains them, and god knows what else he does to them. He worked under the Magical Creatures department. Got deported to Romania 5 years ago, now he's back in England done with his report on Dragons. She was assigned to get his report.

Charlie Weasley, right. That was his name, related to Arthur Weasley. Never met the man before though, from what she heard from grandfather, he was a good man. Usagi smiled at the thought. Nearly everybody her grandfather met was a good person. Well there was the common exception...

"**Ahhh!**"

Papers, wands and folders went flying in the air as Usagi obliviously collided into some poor person. Most likely she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed where she was going.

"I'm so---" she was about to apologize when she was cut short.

"Don't you watch were you're going?!" muttered a red headed wizard, while snatching his wand off the ground.

Usagi glared, picking up the papers and several folders. "I was about to say sorry!" she snapped, glarring at the tall red head. She pickde up her wand and stood tall. Well tried to stand as tall she could be. She barely reached his shoulders. She glared up at him, "I guess you don't need a sorry!"

"You obviously don't have eyes in your head," muttered the red head, adjusting his black robes. And swiftly stepping aside her little form and walking away.

"Why you----you big oaf!" snapped the blonde, glaring at his retreating back. Her day was starting out rather wonderful. Still muttering under her breath, she stomped towards the Magical Creatures department.

A elderly witch looked up, her lipstick smeered across her teeth as she smiled. "Charlie stepped out moments ago, he'll be back soon. His desk is the 4th one in row 3, you may wait for him there,"

Usagi nodded stiffly and walked through another door. She entered a room filled with lots of tables, lined in 5 rows. Memos flew through the air in swarms, loud noises came from nearly each corner of the room. Animals and different creatures ran around the room with wizards chasing after them. The office was litterally a zoo.

Dodging some foreign creature, the shocked blonde made her way to Charlie's desk. Sitting down in front of it, she patiently waited. '_Men, no sense of organization,_' she mused, taking in the littered table.

"You must be the new Secretary of the Minister," came a voice from behind her. It sounded oddly familiar."I'm Charlie Weasley," Usagi looked up and nearly dropped her folder.

"**You!**" both cried in unison, pointing at each other accusingly. Their cry echoed throughout the office.

_~End of Flashback~_

Ginny toppled over from laughing so hard, "That was the most funniest thing ever!"

Usagi grinned. She told the girl everything, well aside the senshi story. "You should have seen us,"

The blonde turned to the clock, and winced. It was well past midnight. "We better get some sleep. Tomorrow's, err, today's Christmas. Don't want to sleep through it,"

Ginny whined, but reluctantly went to bed. Usagi smiled softly and turned off the light. She felt happy and complete here. This was the best Christmas ever.

~

During Christmas dinner the next day, the whole family had their time of their lives. Only laughter and warmth could be felt throughout the home. Gifts were shared and love spread throughout the household. Harry Potter, enjoyed all of this. Savoring every moment of the occasion. And Usagi Tsukino coudn't be any more happier.

"Usagi, where are you going?"

Usagi looked up and turned around and faced Charlie. Everybody was heading to the living room, ready to open their presents. He stared at her with interest. "Outside,"

A surprised look crossed his face, "Outside?" he repeated, and stared past her throught the window. Snow was falling and everything was getting dark. "Why?"

Usagi shrugged, "I need to do something,"

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her just as she was about to turn the doorknob. "What aren't you telling me?"

Usagi looked up and searched his eyes. Concern reflected them and stared deeply into her own cerulean ones. "There's something I gotta do,"

Charlie stared at her with worry. He hated it when she went all _mysterious_ on him. It always had something to do with her senshi business. He sighed loudly, when he saw the determination in her eyes. "You aren't going tell me?"

"I'll tell you later," answered the blonde.

"It isn't something dangerous right? You won't be jumping from huge buildings?" he added, a silly smile on his face as he released her.

Usagi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "No, nothing like that at all."

He watched her grab her coat and step out the door. Shaking his head in amusement, he walked into the noisy living room. Yet still he wondered about Usagi, there were some things he never understood of her.

  
  


Usagi smiled softly at the door before stepping into the snow. Walking around the house, she savored the crisp cold air. Snowflakes were dancing in the air and slowly drifting onto the ground. Looking up, the full moon shone at its brightest glory.

"Took you long enough,"

Usagi whirled around quickly and stared at the speaker. Her eyes danced gleefully and she ran up to the speaker. "Pluto!"

"It is wonderful to see you Hime," greeted the time senshi, hugging the blonde back. "It has been quite a while,"

Usagi smiled, and held her senshi in arms length. "Yes it has,"

Pluto's face turned serious, "It is time,"

Usagi frowned and looked back at the Burrow. "Is it?" she whispered, the cold wind howling against them.

Pluto nodded. "The future has changed so to speak. Endymon no longer exists in the future, Crystal Tokyo is far from ever being created and the great freezing will bring the doom to us all. You must decide now Hime,"

"I..." Usagi stared at the Burrow. "I---I..."

"Remember what we promised each other three years ago?" asked Pluto, staring at the princess with interest. "You have to chose. Either to stay or return to Japan. Either let destiny make your future or make your own future. Everything lies in your hands Hime,"

"Pluto," whispered Usagi, turning back to the senshi. "I love him. I can't go,"

A knowing smile crept on the Time senshi's face. "I knew you would say that,"

Usagi smiled and hugged herself. "I love him dearly and I can't return home. I am sorry,"

"You have chosen wisely Hime," said Pluto, a knowing smile on her lips. "The future shall shine brightly upon us then,"

Usagi hugged the woman, "Thank you," she whispered. "Tell the senshi I love them and I shall see them soon."

Pluto nodded her head and created a portal. "Merry Christmas Hime,"

Usagi watched her senshi jump into the portal and disappear. she smiled and looked up at the night sky. "Merry Christmas Minna," she whispered into the wind.

  
  


"What was that all about?" asked Charlie, standing on the porch with his arms folded across his chest. He watched her approach the house with smile.

Usagi shook her head and hugged him around the waist. "Nothing,"

Charlie chuckled and hugged the blonde. "Oh, so one of your 'senshi' popping out of nowhere is normal?"

Usagi laughed and snuggled up to him, "Yes,"

"I love you," said Charlie, leaning down and kissing the blonde on the lips.

Usagi giggled and kissed him back. "I love you too,"

"Merry Christmas Love, this is the best Christmas ever," he said, holding her more tightly.

"Merry Christmas," mumbled Usagi, smiling into his coat. Looking up she stared at him with loving eyes. "And Charlie?"

"Yeah?" he said, looking down at her.

"Shut up and hold me," muttered the blonde hugging him more fiercely around the waist.

Charlie laughed and held her tighter. "Gladly," he said, kissing her ontop of her head.

~

How was it? I guess you can say it was fluffly. ^^; Forgive me for the entire lateness of this one-shot. I know Chistmas already passed, but I'm petty sure the Christmas spirit still lies in all of you guys!  
  
I received a review about Stuck with you about writing about Usagi and Fred during their Hogwarts years. I'm pretty sure I'll be doing that. So you guys just stay tuned. I'll be thinking up something for those two. Thank you so much for reading. And Thank you _C-chan_ for that E-mail. Arigatou. Thanks for the ideas, I think I got something now! Next stop, Severus/Usagi one-shot. Stay Tuned!

_**Meri Kurismasu Minna!**_

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

_Hugs and kisses and Christmas greetings to everybody!_

Beth-chan ^_^


End file.
